Cuando el amor comienza a nacer
by enzo23sib
Summary: ¿Cómo puede un novato saber lo que ahora siente? El proceso de aceptar los sentimientos que están naciendo es quizás la etapa mas pura y noble de toda relación.


NOTA: Este es mi primer FIC, espero les guste. Quedo abierto a sus comentarios de toda índole. Gracias por leer.

 _ **UNIVERSO**_ _: Dentro de los sucesos de SAO, luego de que Kirito pierde contra el comandante Heathcliff._

* * *

 _-SEMBRANDO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS-_

Luego de renegar por mis nuevos y llamativos atuendos, pensé que podía disfrutar por última vez de la comodidad de mis prendas negras que solía llevar y por las cuales, en buena parte, era conocido como el espadachín negro. Abrí mi menú y el característico sonido llamo la atención de la hermosa mujer que me acompañaba. Con una sonrisa en mi mirada delate mis intenciones.

Me sorprendí de los pensamientos que tenía. Mi sonrisa realmente había sido por notar la belleza de la piel blanca de Asuna, que era bañada por los últimos rayos de sol que entraban en la habitación. Agradecí por un instante que no existiera una habilidad de leer mentes dentro del juego, ya que hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que mis pensamientos fueran conocidos, y quien sabe la reacción que mi subcomandante hubiera tenido. Intente apartar la vista y concentrarme en mi menú, mientras realizaba las operaciones necesarias para cambiar de traje.

-La verdad, se te veía bien. ¿No te habrás arrepentido de unirte al gremio tan pronto?-

Una chica con una suave y adorable sonrisa esperaba por mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no. He de cumplir mi palabra. Pero voy a disfrutar de mi último día como jugador solitario.-

Intente parecer frío y distante como solía ser, cerré mis ojos en señal de serenidad pero una necesidad de seguir disfrutando de la belleza de esa mujer que me acompañaba me domino. Gire mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y volví mi rostro en su dirección.

–Aparte, el negro es mi color. Y sigue siendo tu color de la suerte hasta que acabe esta semana.-

Le dije. Asuna se sonrojo, y comenzó a decir algo. Mis ojos comenzaron a recorrerla, mientras en el fondo de mi mente sabía que ella hablaba pero no le prestaba atención. No podría decir en que momento me sentí atrapado por esos ojos color miel. De no ser por la confianza que le tenía, hubiera jurado que ella estaba ocupando alguna clase de paralizante, ya que no podía apartar mi mirada de esas joyas que brillaban frente a mí.

-¿Kirito-kun?- Seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos. -¿Kirito-Kun sucede algo malo?- Salí de mi estado de… no sabría cómo llamarlo. Una Asuna extrañada y curiosa cruzo sus brazos en forma desafiante.

-Lo siento, estaba recordando algo- "realmente admiraba tu belleza" -Y creo que me he quedado perdido en mis pensamientos- "me perdí en tus ojos".

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al darme cuenta del contraste de mis palabras con lo que realmente me sucedía. Como pude cambie mi mirada de lugar y recorrí la habitación para encontrarme con el botón de la lámpara de luz.

Me quede viendo por la ventana, mientras reflexionaba la clase de pensamientos y sensaciones que esta increíble guerrera me producían. Era algo completamente nuevo para mí. No tenía idea del motivo, pero tenía muy claro que deseaba tener respuesta a muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué de repente comienzo a verla tan… hermosa?, ¿Desde cuándo no puedo sostenerle la mirada? ¿Qué estará sucediendo conmigo para que sienta esto?, pero sobre todo, lo que más deseaba saber era si yo producía algún efecto en ella.

Mientras vagaba por mis preguntas y unas tontas respuestas que me daba, la sensación de unos suaves brazos sujetando mi cuerpo por detrás me atrapo. No pude evitar cambiar el ritmo de mi respiración. Estaba en una posición de desventaja. En los campos repletos de monstruos o en los calabozos, era uno de mis mayores temores ser atacado por detrás y no tener compañeros que me ayudaran. Por eso, tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar un golpe en mi punto ciego.

Pero en este momento, no era desconfianza ni miedo el que sentí. Lamento no poder describir la sensación, ya que nunca antes la había experimentado. Por un pequeño instante pensé en ocupar mis parámetros de fuerza y librarme de la opresión. Pero, realmente hacer esa tontera era todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Sabía muy bien de quien eran esos brazos que me sujetaban con cariño y me brindaban una paz que muy pocas veces había sentido dentro de SAO y mi vida. Reflexione rápidamente, y decidí que mi mejor opción era quedarme inmóvil y esperar que el ataque (por el cual moriría feliz) terminara. Ese eterno pequeño instante durante el cual disfruté esa sensación fue tiernamente roto por las palabras de Asuna.

-Lamento mucho si te ha costado hablarme sobre tu gremio pasado. Espero no haber sido descortés.- Asuna no tenía idea de la razón de mi estado. Si bien es cierto que era algo de lo cual no solía hablar con nadie, con ella fue más sencillo abrir mi corazón y desahogar mis pensamientos. Me sentí aliviado al ver que alguien conocía mi secreto y a pesar de eso, seguía conmigo.

-No te preocupes. Confío mucho en ti. Gracias por escucharme.- Coloque mi mano derecha sobre las manos de Asuna que estaban sobre mi pecho. Ella me apresaba con cierta timidez y dulzura. Era muy reconfortante. Casi por instinto utilice mis dedos para acariciar sus manos. Quizás lo imagine, pero sentí que la respiración de ella cambiaba conforme esto sucedía.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Yo te protegeré y nunca me iré de tu lado.- No podía permanecer más en esta posición. Algo dentro de mí me gritaba que me diera la vuelta y la abrazara. Quería simplemente devolver el gesto mientras seguía siendo enjaulado por ella. Ese pequeño cuerpo era en este momento algo que deseaba proteger. Estaba sin duda a punto de hacerlo, cuando para mi mala fortuna Asuna me soltó. Mi tiempo de reacción fue demasiado lento.

-Bueno Kirito-kun, ya debo irme. Te veré mañana en el cuartel.- Asuna tenía una cara evidentemente decepcionada. Y yo sabía muy bien cuál era la causa. No quería separarme de ella todavía. Busqué rápidamente una excusa y dispare el mejor cartucho que tenía.

-¿No quisieras cenar algo antes de irte?-

-Eh, me parece bien. ¿Tiene algo en mente?- Realmente tenía en mente hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando siguiera a su lado.

-He escuchado que en el piso 40 estas fechas hacen algo parecido a un festival. Si tienes tiempo, pudiéramos ir a explorar un poco y quizás podamos encontrar algo.-

Era algo digno de enmarcar. Hubiera deseado poder tomar una foto de esa bella reacción que había provocado. Quizás estoy exagerando, pero la sinceridad que esa sonrisa me mostraba, me daba una sensación de victoria más que satisfactoria.

-Si está bien. ¿Pudieras acompañarme de regreso a casa?-

-SIIIII, digo, si, está bien. No hay problema.- Ni siquiera pensé en la respuesta. Pero me alegro de haber aceptado.

Invite a Asuna a bajar, dejando que ella pasara primero. Pensé que sería bueno intentar ser menos frío luego de la decepción que lo produjo el abrazo no correspondido.

Bajando las gradas reflexione toda la situación anterior. '¿Qué carajos he hecho?' pensé. No recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la que haya sido tan necesario para mí alargar mis conversaciones con alguien. Mucho menos ese deseo de querer invadir su espacio personal. Recuerdo que por mi mente vagaba la tonta idea de que era un respeto o consideración especial que yo deseaba tener con una persona que desde el día de mañana tendría cierta autoridad sobre mí. Me engañaba a mí mismo diciendo que sería igual con cualquier otro miembro del gremio con un rango de autoridad mayor, ya que, desde mi derrota en el coliseo, era mi obligación seguir las órdenes de KOB.

Así que, si mantener contenta a esa mujer de piel hermosa y blanca como la nieve, con cabello color mandarina, largo y tentador, con una gracia y encanto natural, era parte de mis obligaciones como miembro del gremio, yo estaría dispuesto a cumplirlas hasta la muerte. Y con este último pensamiento, en un momento dilucidé lo que realmente pasaba. Ella me gustaba...

Moví mi cabeza intentando apartar esas locas ideas de mi cabeza. En la entrada de la tienda de Agil, para variar, se encontraba mi gigante amigo haciendo algún trato por algún ítem raro con otro jugador. Nos despedimos de él y con una sonrisa extraña se despidió de nosotros.

-Nos vemos luego. Cuídense, y por favor, se portan bien- dijo Agil.

"¿Por qué demonios ha dicho eso? Tendrá sospechas de algo quizás" recuerde que pensé.

-Muchas gracias por todo Agil. Nos vemos.- Asuna sin perder su gracia y educación, le dedicó una sonrisa suave y algo sonrojada.

-No estafes mucho a tus compradores.- De la manera más fría y característica mía, abandone el lugar.

Por ser de noche, y ser uno de los pisos más poblados de todo Aincrad, la ciudad se encontraba repleta de jugadores que regresaban de los calabozos en busca de alimento, algún intercambio de ítems y por supuesto, buscando posadas para pasar la noche. Por alguna razón, ese día en particular, la población masculina superaba muy notoriamente a la población de femenina. Mientras recorríamos las calles en busca del portal de salto, sentí que me volvía el foco de atención de todos los que estaban en nuestro paso. Era muy extraño que los demás jugadores no tuvieran su mirada en mi dirección. La mayoría hasta comentaba sin disimulo alguno, que algo sucedía. Luego de eso, como un balde de agua fría, entendí cuál era el motivo.

Bien, es cierto, una mujer que sonríe y camina decidida es en extremo llamativa para la vista. Pero, agregando a eso la belleza incomparable en todo Aincrad que esta idolatrada mujer tenía, era comprensible que todos los jugadores hombres de la zona, volvieran la mirada a apreciar (o comer con la vista) a esta increíble espadachín.

Y como no hacerlo. Creo que no recuerdo lo que pensaba mientras disfrutaba del adorado espectáculo que era ver caminar a esta mujer. Seguramente tenía la misma mirada de idiota que todos los demás tenían. Con la salvedad, que yo tenía el honor de ser su escolta por esta noche.

Poco a poco las miradas y comentarios que se producían por Asuna comenzaron a ser mayores. Y hasta molestas. Comencé a notar el morbo y la falta de respeto por parte de muchos. Y esto tenía un efecto negativo sobre mí. Para el punto en el que Asuna era el centro de atención total, mi furia ya había despertado. Llegue inclusive a pensar en desenvainar mis espadas y pedirles con espada en mano, que dejaran de ser tan irrespetuosos. Que no tenían porque verla. Yo era su acompañante y no ellos.

-¿Y de qué trata el festiva?- una suave voz interrumpió mis pensamientos asesinos.

Sin duda alguna ella tenía alguna habilidad o algún ítem para controlarme de esta forma. Deje de lado por un rato las miradas de lagarto hambriento que los demás tenían y comencé a contarle todo lo que sabía.

-La verdad nunca he ido. Pero he escuchado que hay feria de artesanías decorativas, ropas de gala y mucha comida hecha a partir de combinaciones distintas. Aunque sin duda, ninguna será como los exquisitos platillos que tú preparas.- Asuna se sonrojo al instante.

-Kirito-kun no digas eso, seguramente hay muchas personas que cocinan mejor que yo.-

Detuve mis pasos. Asuna se percató inmediatamente de mi acción. Se giró en mi dirección y quedo expectante. Para mi mala fortuna, me di cuenta que los mirones no deseados pararon por un momento sus irritantes mormullos y se concentraron en ver lo que sucedía. En este momento yo tenía que atacar de alguna forma. Todos, incluyéndola, esperaban que yo hiciera o dijera algo. Por mi mente considere lo que pasaría si le ofrecía ocupar un cristal de salto e ir directamente a nuestro destino. Luego de eso, buscando la mejor acción que realizar, mis ojos encontraron la mano de Asuna desprotegida. Acababa de encontrar mi objetivo. Comencé a considerar formas distintas en tomar esa mano, y al mismo tiempo imaginaba distintas reacciones que ella podía tener por mi atrevimiento.

Recordé que unos días atrás, antes de los eventos de " _The Gleam Eyes_ ", había visto como su ex escolta sujetaba su mano sin pedir permiso para poder disponer de ella. La furia y enojo incontrolable que ver eso despertó en mí era algo que tampoco había sentido antes. Y si esa persona, a la cual Asuna seguramente no quería siquiera tener de acompañante, tuvo la valentía o, mejor dicho, la osadía de tomar su mano, como era posible que yo siendo alguien con quien compartía tanta confianza no pudiera hacer eso.

Luego de pasar tanta información por mi cabeza, decidí llenarme de valor y tomar su mano. Le diría por fin a los mirones que ella y yo estábamos bien sin ellos. Que nuestro grupo estaba formado únicamente por dos miembros y no tendríamos lugar para más. Parecía una idea fantástica, pero nuevamente, Asuna se adelantó a mis acciones.

-Vamos Kirito-kun, o se hará demasiado tarde.- Asuna se sujetó tiernamente de mi chaqueta, como cuando busco protección de Kuradel antes de que ese imbécil la agarrara por la fuerza delante mío. La fuerza que Asuna ejercía sobre mi brazo era realmente imperceptible. Pero no podía negar que me provocaba mucha alegría. Sin duda alguna, la satisfacción de esto aumentó por las miradas de derrota y celos que los demás sentían al ver el gesto tan lindo que ella tenía conmigo.

-Sí, tienes razón, perdón por detenerme.- Sin pensarlo, coloque mi brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Asuna. Fue un acto de cariño que nació desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Sin exagerar, todos, incluyéndome, nos asombramos de esto. Tanto ella como yo, gritábamos algo con el color rojo de nuestras mejillas.

Comenzaron a correr una serie de señales por mi cuerpo. En primer lugar, una felicidad incomparable por lo que me había arriesgado a hacer. Luego, un miedo de ser rechazado por ella y ser enviado directo a la cárcel por pasar su espacio personal. Y por último, la vergüenza que provocaría ser rechazado en público.

Pero ni en mis pensamientos más locos logre imaginar la forma en que Asuna reaccionaria.

-Me siento muy feliz de pasar el rato contigo.- Me dijo con una mirada pura y sincera.

-Yo… yo igual.- Le sonreí.

Tiernamente acomodo su cuerpo sobre el mío, de tal forma que ahora parte del peso de su cuerpo quedaba sobre mí. Los dos caminábamos con muy poca distancia separándonos, prácticamente ya no había distancia entre nosotros. Relaje mi brazo y la mano que tenía sobre ella. Y comencé a disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla lo más cerca de mí que fuera posible.

Este pequeño y a la vez gran gesto, estaba haciendo que ciertos insectos volaran por mi estómago. Creo alguna vez haber escuchado la frase: "Cuando te enamoras, sientes mariposas en el estómago". Comencemos a analizar la situación. Era conocido por ser un sucio Beater, que jugaba en la línea delantera en solitario, sin piedad alguna arrasaba con todo lo que se ponía enfrente mío en los calabozos y días atrás, me había cargado yo solo con el jefe del piso 74. Pero en estos momentos, me encontraba tan frágilmente dispuesto a la voluntad de una persona. Alguien a quien poco a poco había comenzado a ver de forma distinta.

Mi placer se prolongó por unos minutos más. Nadie dijo nada. No era necesario buscar más respuestas. Me estaba enamorando loca y perdidamente de ella. No tenía idea de cuál era la mejor forma de actuar, ni las mejores palabras que decirle, pero sabía desde este momento, que deseaba algo más que formar un grupo o una simple amistad. El gran espadachín negro había caído por segunda vez en este juego. Ahora, perdía la batalla contra los sentimientos que tanto tiempo atrás había estado ignorando. Pero ya no tenía porque tener miedo, la felicidad que esto me daba era desmedida.

Cuando por fin llegamos al portal de salto, de la manera más gentil que pude, coloque a Asuna en el portal de salto. Las miradas ya habían disminuido, y en su lugar, muchas personas nos miraban con cierta sonrisa extraña. Creo que comenzaron a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero no podía darme el lujo de indagar más al respecto. La misión que tenía era otra.

-¿Estas lista Asuna?-

-Lista y emocionada.- No pude evitar sonreír con ella. Sin duda, esa sonrisa era en parte culpable de mis sentimientos.


End file.
